


Danganronpa: Not 10th Anniversary

by GenderfluidFlower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Anyways Mukuro and Komaru Friendship, Komaru really wants to help and does, Mukuro? Sad? Maybe, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower
Summary: So it seems UDG and Mukuro weren't included in the official art. This is based off of something I drew which is on my Instagram.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa: Not 10th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram - Luminary_of_the_bugs
> 
> Also sorry it's short-

"Mukuro? What are you doing here? The others are getting ready for the photo, shouldn't you be out there with them?" Mukuro was hoping to be forgotten about until after the shooting but Komaru had to go looking for her.

"It's nothing. You should go join them though. I'll just stay here." With the look she was getting, she knew that wouldn't happen. "But you deserve to be in the photo too! You wanna talk about why you don't wanna?"

Why not. Maybe Komaru would leave her alone afterwards. "I just, feel uncomfortable standing with everyone. Everyone else had such big roles in their games and feel so comfortable around eachother but…" "You feel as if you weren't important and you don't feel comfortable around Junko." Komaru grabbed Mukuro's hand and gave her a soft smile.

"I feel the same, more or less. While I had my own game, no one really pays attention to us or likes us. All I'm really known for is Tokomaru. So feeling like that is valid. It's fine to feel uncomfortable around them."

She didn't respond, just squeezed Komaru's hand. "Why don't you join me and the others in the back?" "The others?" "Mhm!"

She began pulling Mukuro towards the back of the building and into one of the smaller rooms. The cast of Ultra Despair Girls- Minus Toko- all stood in there. Monaca and Kotoko standing by the punch bowl in the back burning napkins with a lighter; Jataro was helping Masaru pick out songs while Nagisa stared at them disappointingly; Miss Hagakure was trying to steal a camera from Kanon, and Izuru was fixing Shirokuma's bowtie. 

"We were all worried nobody would want us in the photo, so we decided to have a mini party back here! And now you are part of it!"

Mukuro could feel her heart swelling as Komaru and the others in the room welcomed her in.

"Ay! Koko! Come here with your little friend and get your picture taken!" Miss Hagakure somehow got the camera and was now standing triumphantly over Kanon.

"Come on, Mukuro! Let's make this special for you!"


End file.
